Manenhitsu
by Reiko L
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau memiliki teman sekelas yang selalu meminjam pulpen tapi selalu ga dibalikin? Kesel kan pasti Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata SETIAP HARINYA, tapi dibalik itu pasti ada sesuatu...


Manenhitsu

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke ; Hinata

Genre : romance ; school

Rating : T

Warning : masih banyak kesalahan, dan perbaikan ; fic pertama

Suasana kelas begitu sepi. Pelajaran memang sedang berlangsung, dan guru yang mengajar sedang menulis pelajaran di papan tulis depan kelas.

Aku menghembuskan napas, mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang sedari tadi menyerang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela yang terletak disampingku, melihat pemandangan langit yang cerah.

"Sssst… ssstt.. hei Hinata."

Huft, aku menghela napas. Seperti ini lagi, aku menoleh kearah kananku, tepatnya seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Dan aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya—

"Hinata, bolehkah aku meminjam pulpenmu?". Ucap Sasuke, teman semejaku.

"Bukankah, pulpenku yang kemarin belum dikembalikan?" tanyaku kehilangan semangat.

"Oh… itu, gomen ne sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di meja belajarku, tadi pagi aku terburu-buru." Kilahnya.

Dugaanku memang benar, Sasuke memang ingin meminjam pulpenku lagi. Aku bingung, memangnya dia tidak punya uang apa untuk membeli sebuah pulpen? Bukankah ayahnya adalah investor sekolah ini? Lalu kenapa dia masih saja meminjam pulpenku?

"Ne, Hinata, tolonglah kumohon, aku harus menulis pelajaran didepan, aku tak mau ketinggalan," harapnya.

Karena tak ingin membahas pulpen yang membuatku kesal, segera saja aku membuka tempat pensilku dan menyerahkan pulpen hitamku padanya. Sasuke langsung mengambilnya, dan bergumam 'arigatou' terus berulang-ulang, yang membuatku semakin ingin memalingkan wajahku dan kembali melihat awan-awan.

"Ne, Hinata memangnya asyik ya melihat awan? Padahal kan kau seharusnya kau memperhatikan pelajaran." Ingat Sasuke menegurku, aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan berharap dengan cara tersebut bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal ku padanya. Ingin sekali aku membalas perkataanya dengan berteriak 'memang apa urusanmu?' yang tentu saja tidak aku lakukan, mengingat masih ada guru di depan dan juga aku tidak ingin memalukan diriku sendiri dengan hal yang belum tentu bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bergeming tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

Berurusan dengan bintang sekolah memang merepotkan, ditambah lagi jika dia mempunyai banyak _fansgirl_. Aku cukup pintar untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama—walaupun jelas-jelas itu bukan kesalahanku.

Kejadian itu berlangsung saat pertama masuk sekolah di kelas 2, aku yang memang senang duduk di dekat jendela segera saja mengambil kursi didekat situ. Sedangkan untuk teman semejaku nanti aku tak peduli, asalkan aku bisa melihat keluar saat jam pelajaran, semua terasa tak penting bagiku.

Aku sempat berharap semoga orang yang duduk di sampingku nanti tidak membuat masalah. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke yang mengisi tempat duduk tersebut, aku tahu setelah ini kehidupanku tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Bukannya aku membencinya atau bagaimana, hanya saja berurusan dengan dia membuatku berurusan pula dengan para _fansgirlnya_.

Dan benar saja, sorenya saat pulang sekolah. Aku tiba-tiba diseret oleh Karin, yang setahuku dia adalah seniorku disekolah ini dan merupakan ketua dari para _fansgirl_ Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia menarikku menuju toilet sekolah. Dengan alasan mereka tak suka karena aku telah memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk disebelahku, mereka meninggalkan aku di toilet tersebut dengan keadaan terkunci pula. 'Cih… memangnya siapa yang memaksa siapa'

Akhirnya, setelah sepanjang sore aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menangis dan berteriak minta tolong, tiba-tiba saja pintu toilet terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi membuatku dalam masalah. Entah bagaimana perasaanku sekarang—senang karena akhirnya ada yang menolongku, justru kesal karena dialah salah satu penyebab aku bisa seperti ini.

Aku tahu, dia tidak bersalah atas kejadian ini. Namun, semenjak kejadian itu aku selalu menghindarinya, terserahlah mau menyebutku pengecut atau apa. Aku tak peduli.

Bel yang sedari tadi aku tunggu akhirnya berdering, segera saja aku membereskan semua peralatanku kedalam tas. Dan mengambil salah satu pulpenku yang— ah sudahlah biarkan saja, lagipula aku yakin dia tak akan mengembalikannya. Sepertinya aku harus membeli pulpen baru lagi, persediaanku untuk seminggu ini sudah habis.

Aku belum bisa beranjak dari kursiku karena kursi disebelahku masih terisi oleh Sasuke. Yah apa boleh buat sepertinya aku harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama sampai dia pergi. Namun, beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke masih tetap duduk ditempatnya.

Kelas sudah kosong dan aku masih terperangkap di kursiku. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Dan kenapa dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun?. Kulihat dia sedang menatap papan tulis hijau depan kelas. Tatapannya menerawang seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei Uchiha-san, gomen aku mengganggu khayalanmu. Tapi permisi aku mau lewat."

Saat mendengar aku mengucapkan itu, dia sedikit tersentak, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Tatapannya kembali menerawang namun untuk alasan yang berbeda, seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sejurus kemudian, tatapan itu lenyap, dan dia mengalihkan pandangan kearahku.

Aku tahu, ada yang salah dalam diriku. Pasalnya, kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang hanya karena dia melihatku. Uh. Kurasa lebih tepatnya kearah mataku. Tatapannya begitu tajam sampai-sampai aku tak ingin melapaskan pandanganku darinya. Menit demi menit berlalu dan kami masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Sampai akhirnya aku yang sadar lebih dulu dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku berdehem untuk mengingatkan Sasuke akan apa yang telah aku katakana. Dia terlihat kaget lalu mulai berbicara "Uh, oh gomen… aku tak sadar." Ucapnya. Terlihat sekali dia salah tingkah karena tertangkap sedang melamun lagi.

"Ok. Tak apa, tapi tolong permisi aku mau keluar." Ucapku dengan menyandang tas dibahu.

"Hinata, aku ingin meminta waktumu sebentar, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Jawabnya

"Kalau itu menyangkut pulpenku yang ada dikamu, sudahlah aku tahu. Kau ingin membawanya pulangkan? Bawalah saja." Ucapku ketus.

Dia sudah menghabiskan sebaagian waktuku dengan menahanku seperti ini, sekarang apa lagi?

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau katakana memang benar. Tapi ada yang ingian aku bicarakan lagi."

Aku menghembusakan napas dan melihat kearahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku malas.

"Sebenarnya…. Itu… sebenarnya…." Ada jeda sebentar seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu lagi. Kemudian melanjutkan "aku akan mengembalikan pulpenmu besok."

Sudah kukira pasti hal tak penting lainnya.

"Terserahlah, tolong aku mau lewat." Kataku dengan mendesaknya untuk memberiku jalan. Lalu setelah itu, aku berjalan keluar kelas.

Saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku penasaran ingin menengok kearah kelas, karena sedari tadi aku merasa sedang diperhatikan. Ternyata memang benar. Sasuke sedang berada disana, tepatnya duduk dikursiku dan menopangkan dagunya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

Aku sempat bingung, dia tersenyum kepada siapa. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku mencoba memastikan. Namun, karena tak ada siapapun selain aku, aku kembali melihatnya, meminta jawaban. Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkahku barusan. Beberapa saat kemudian taawanya berhenti, dia mulai serius dan menatapku lurus-lurus "Senyuman itu untukmu, Hinata." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke tak terlihat lagi di jendela kelas.

Aku tertegun.

Kaget.

Aku berusaha mencari jawaban yang pasti untuk perasaan aneh ini, namun sepertinya fungsi otakku sedang tidak berjalan dengan benar. Bukannya menemukan jawaban, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain, seperti perasaan hangat dan wajahku terasa memanas. Perasaan apa ini?

Masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan, wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kembali terbayang. Aku mencoba menepiskan bayangan tersebut, namun bayangan Sasuke lainnya semakin berkelebat dalam pikiranku , seperti sedang menonton film dokumenter.

"Aku gila!" rutukku dengan menepuk kepalaku sendiri.

Aku kembali berjalan. Walaupun bayangan itu masih mengganggu. Dan berkali-kali pula aku mencoba untuk mengenyahkannya. Bayangan itu masih ada.

Sekolah masih sepi.

Tentu saja, aku datang lebih awaal dari biasanya, terlalu awal malah. Aku berjalan lesu menuju kelasku. Tak bersemangat, karena semalam aku tak bisa tidur dengan baik. Kedua mataku sekarang pasti sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus menguap tak sanggup menahan kantuk yang tak bisa diistirahatkan. Sepertinya nanti dikelas, aku akan mencoba tidur sebentar sebelum pelajaran pertama.

Saaat aku membuka pintu kelas, aku begitu kaget karena melihat teman semejaku sudah duduk dikursinya. 'uh, apakah setiap hari dia datang jam segini?' gumamku tak percaya.

Karena memang ingin cepat tidur, segera saja aku berjalan menuju kursiku. Ajaibnya, Sasuke langsung memberiku jalan tanpa kusuruh lebih dulu. Baguslah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat.

Setelah duduk, kusurukkan kepalaku keatas tas sekolah mencoba untuk tidur, beberapa menit berlalu dan aku masih tidak bisa terlelap. Aku mencoba melihat kearah Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia terlihat tidak nyaman duduk dikursinya, padahal selama ini dia selalu menggunakan kursi tersebut. Aku perhatikan lagi terlihat kantung mata yang begitu jelas dibawah matanya. 'apa mungkin dia juga sulit tidur sepertiku?'. Saat aku masih saja memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba saja tatapan kami bertemu. Aku begitu malu karena tertangkap sedang memperhatikannya. Segera saja kusurukkan kembali kepalaku ke atas tas dan menutupi bagian wajahku dengan tangan. Berharap dia tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah.

Sasuke sendiri aku yakin dia sedang kaget sekarang. Karena sebelum kualihkan pandanganku tadi, aku sempat melihat ekspersi kaget Sasuke. Namun, setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan— menertawakanku mungkin. 'haduuuh… Hinata… baka. Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?'.

"Kau semalam tidak bisa tidur juga?" Karena kaget, aku langsung duduk tegak dan menoleh.

"A…apa kau bicara barusan?" tanyaku memastikan. Sebelum menjawab, dia tertawa sebentar

"Iya, aku bicara denganmu, Hinata. Apa setiap aku melakukan sesuatu padamu aku harus menegaskannya, eh?" dia menjawab dengan seringaian geli, mengkin? Apakah aku begitu memalukan dimatanya?

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa aku begitu peduli terhadap penilainnya, padahal biasanya juga aku cuek saja. Lalu, kenapa sekarang aku tak ingin terlihat aneh dimatanya.

Gila.

Aku pasti sudah gila.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang. Iya, semalam aku tak bisa tidur, jadi biarkan aku istirahat." Jawabku tanpa sadar dengan nada yang sengit. Setelah itu, aku memalingkan pandangan darinya, dan kembali tidur.

"Hey…hey Hinata, aku memang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, aku ingin bertanya memastikan apakah alasan kau tidak bisa tidur semalam sama denganku? Jujur saja, aku semalam tak bisa tidur karena memikkirkanmu, terlalu gugup menunggu hari ini tiba." Jelasnya.

Jantungku berdetak dengan menggila.

Perasaanku terasa penuh, dan hatiku sangat bahagia.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku begitu senang mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Dan aku tiba-tiba saja ingin menjelaskan padanya penyebabku tak bisa tidur ; karena memikirkannya. Namun, lidahku kelu untuk mengatakannya. Sampai akhirnya kata yang keluar dari mulutku adalah

"Apa…. Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan tempat pensil dari tasnya, yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumya. Tempat pensil itu lucu, tapi sayangnya terlalu feminism untuk dipakai olehnya. Tempat pensil itu berwarna ungu muda, dan ada gambar bunga lavender di bagian atas.

Dia kemudian menyimpan tempat pensil itu di mejaku, tepat dihadapanku. Aku bingung, dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Aku kembali menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Semua pulpen yang pernah aku pinjam ada disana." Ucapnya dengan menunjuk tempat pensil.

Cepat-cepat aku membukanya, dan benar saja. Pulpen pertamaku yang pernah dipinjam olehnya berwarna biru dan bentuknya ramping, ada disana. Ada juga beberapa pulpen lainnya yang pernah dipinjamnya. Semuanya ada ditempat pensil tersebut, sampai pulpen hitam yang aku pinjamkan kemarin juga ada.

Pikiranku begitu kacau untuk memproses semua yang telah terjadi. Apa mungkin?.. tidak. Sangat tidak mungkin. Kenapa Sasuke menyimpan semua pulpenku? Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari semua ini?

"Hinata… gomen. Aku baru mengembalikannya sekarang, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga memiliki pulpen, namun jujur aku meminjam pulpenmu sebagai alasan agar aku bisa berbicara denganmu." Jelasnya dengan menatap mataku.

Aku tahu, cuaca hari ini begitu sejuk. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat panas. Tatapan itu, tatapan hangat itu. Sepertinya lama-kelamaan aku bisa tenggelam dalam pesona Sasuke.

"Agar bisa berbicara denganku?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Bukankah selama ini, aku selalu berbicara dengannya? Lalu, dimana letak keanehannya?

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku terlalu gugup untuk memulai percakapan. Dan kulihat kau seperti tak suka berbicara denganku. Sampai aku meminjam pulpenmu sebagai awal pembicaraan. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Kita tidak pernah terlibat percakapan, kecuali menyangkut pulpen atau setelahnya?"

Bagai diingatkan. Pikiranku membayangkan kembali saat-saat aku bersama dengan Sasuke. Yang memang sebagian besar percakapan diawali oleh pulpen.

"Aku? Tak suka denganmu? Karena apa?" tanyaku. Yang jelas aku merasa tak seperti itu.

"Lalu, menurutmu apa suara ketus ketika berbicara denganku? Dan selalu terburu-buru setiap aku ingin berbicara." Belanya

"Oh…itu… bagaimana kau tidak kesal jika setiap hari orang yang sama selalu meminjam pulpenmu dan tak pernah mengembalikannya."

Sasuke terlihat salah tingkah dikursinya. Sebentar dia melirik papan tulis, lalu beralih ke pintu, lalu ke jendela, lalu dia menggaruk kepalanya terlihat frustasi. Sejurus kemudian ia menatapku.

"Sudahlah, biar kuperjelas saja semuanya. Kumohon Hinata jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku."

Seperti terhipnotis, aku menuruti semua perkataannya. Aku tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku, walaupun aku merasa risi, aku mencoba menahannya.

"Hinata… tolong jangan tertawa mendengar hal ini. Aku menyukaimu, tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Itulah sebabnya aku menempati meja di sebelahmu, agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Selalu mencari bahan obrolan denganmu, dan selalu memperhatikanmu. Ah sudahlah…ini sangat memalukan." Setelah itu, Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yg sempat kulihat sedikit berwarna merah.

Kenapa?

Jadi, perkiraanku selama ini benar, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan seorang Sasuke bisa menyukaiku? Sekarang semuanya begitu jelas bagiku hal-hal yang dikataknnya barusan.

Senang.

Rasanya bahagia sekali.

Perasaan ini menenangkan, walaupun jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang aku tahu penyebabnya, hanya dengan berada didekat Sasuke. Banyak hal bergejolak dalam hatiku.

"Kau… tidak mungkin…" aku tak bisa berucap hal lain, karena begitu senang. Dan masig tak percaya.

"Sudahlah… ini memang tak seperti dugaanku. Aku yang terlalu percaya diri. Lupakan saja ucapanku barusan, anggap saja kau tak pernah mendengarnya."

Apa?

Apa maksud ucapan Sasuke tadi? Bukankah barusan dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku? Lalu sekaranng kenapa tiba-tiba ia menyuruhku untuk melupakan ucapannya barusan?

Mungkin karena tak ada tanggapan dariku, yang memang masih mencerna semua hal yang terjadi, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tunggu." Ucapku, namun sayangnya Sasuke tidak mendengar, dia terus saja berjalan.

Aduh… bagaimana ini? Sasuke menangkap hal yang keliru. Dia pasti mengira aku tidak menyukainya. Padahal sebenarnya aku terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya. Kalau aku membiarkan Sasuke, aku mungkin tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi, aku terlalu malu.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Antara mengatakannya atau tetap memendamnya.

Hinata. Ingat, ini kesempatanmu.

Baiklah… aku akan mengatakannya.

Aku mengambil napas perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Mencoba membulatkan tekad. Lalu berlari keluar kelas, berharap Sasuke belum berjalan terlalu jauh.

Koridor terlihat sepi, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tak enak, kemana perginya Sasuke? Aku kembali berlari di koridor dan melihat kesekeliling berharap menemukannya.

Saat aku melihat kerah kiri, aku melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan melintasi lapangan. Wajahnya tertunduk, cepat-cepat aku berlari untuk menghampirinya. Karena terlalu bersemangat, aku hampir saja terjatuh saat menuruni tangga.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah lapangan. Takut-takut kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Ternyata, dia sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mungkin berniat untuk pulang. Tergesa aku kembali berlari, sampai angin berdesing ditelingaku.

Aku tahu, jarak lapangan tidaklah seluas bandara. Tapi, aku merasa saat ini jarak lapangan hampir seluas itu. Kurasakan kakiku mulai terasa sakit, napasku sudah tidak teratur, dan pandanganku mulai memburam. Namun, bayangan Sasuke yang mulai terlihat jelas, membuatku mempercepat langkah.

Saat aku sampai didekat Sasuke, aku langsung memeluknya dari arah belakang. Napasku masih belum stabil, namun aku memaksakan untuk bicara

"To…long.. ja…ngan per…gi… a..ku… ju..ga me..nyukaimu."

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku, lega rasanya.

Aku tersenyum, dibalik punggung Sasuke.

Senyum untuk keberaniannya.

Senyum karena mengenalnya.

Senyum untuk semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Sampai akhirnya, aku tidak lagi merasakan kakiku dan semua pandanganku menghitam.

Aku tahu, segala sesuatunya tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya.


End file.
